1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stationary accessories, and more particularly to a novel device for moistening the adhesive carried on the surface of a sheet which provides a movable pressure plate carried on a slider for selectively engaging the sheet and forcing its adhesive surface into contact with a moistened material such as a sponge or the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a multiplicity of devices have been provided for moistening the adhesive of envelope flaps, adhesive surfaces on stamps and other similar products. Usually, the moistening device takes the form of a tube containing water with a sponge-like material affixed to one end which is maintained in a moist condition by the water within the tube. Such a device has proved to be cumbersome to use and sometimes drips water onto the desk or other papers. Even if a cap is employed, the device has a tendency to drip and, of course, the cap sometimes becomes lost when separated from the tube.
Another attempt to provide an adhesive moistening device is a dish containing a domed sponge or sponge-like material that is moist and the user manipulates the envelope flap, stamp or other adhesive material over the dome portion of the moistened sponge. Such a device rapidly loses its moisture to atmosphere via evaporation and the device is large in the sense that it has a substantial diameter and is raised above the surface of the desk on which it may be supported. The device is not adapted to be stored in a desk drawer, cabinet shelf or the like.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel adhesive moistening device which may maintain a moistened condition so as to reduce evaporation and which may be convenient for the user to draw an adhesive sheet over the moistening element without spilling or dripping of water. Such a device must be able to be opened and closed with convenience and contain no separable parts which may be lost or misplaced. Also, it is extremely useful that the device be able to be placed into a desk drawer or storage cabinet when not in use.